FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a reactor apparatus for treating solid materials, liquids and gases.
Such a reactor apparatus is used, for instance, to metallize components of arbitrary geometry. The metallizing is performed by the photolytic decomposition of an organic metal compound by UV light, and the UV light is produced by excimers.